We will make it through if we stick together
by Gabrielle Potter-Malfoy
Summary: What if Harry grew up with his parent's, twin sister, and little sister.(AU) HarryBlaise and GabrielleDraco
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: Do not own any of the potter universe just Gabrielle she will be in all my story's except I'm Sorry.  
  
There will be Male/Male pairing no likey no ready  
  
Chapter one: My life  
  
Well I am the typical boy except the fact that I Harry James Potter am gay. I have this major crush on Blaise Zabini.  
  
I have two wonderful parents. Lily Evans my mother is a Lawyer she has fiery red hair and emerald eyes. She was a well-known lawyer. She is the more patient one of my parents.  
  
James Potter my father is a Doctor. He has raven black hair and chocolate brown eyes. He is the bad tempered one he is always protecting his two youngest daughters.  
  
Melissa the littlest Potter. She has fiery red hair and brown eyes. She is smart and the one and level headed one out of all three of us children.  
  
Last but not least my twin. Gabrielle Marie. She to has raven black hair and emerald eyes. She is the complete opposite of me she is outgoing not shy and quite the looker most boys fawn over her. Especially my third best friend Draco Malfoy.  
  
Hermione Granger my second best friend is smart and a know it all. Her and Gabrielle compete on who is smarter but Gabrielle definitely takes the gold. Hermione has bushy brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. Slightly buck teeth but the best personality. Her and Gabrielle cant' stand each other at all.  
  
Ron Weasley my best friend. Fiery red hair just like his attitude comes from a family of nine. They don't have much money but they are warm-hearted people that give love to anyone that asks for it. Ron has had a major crush on Hermione he is just to afraid to show it. Even though she returns the favor.  
  
Ginny Weasley is the littlest of the Weasley clan she is also the only girl. She is hardly around but when she is her and Gabrielle are always going at each other's throats. Quite funny really.  
  
Gabrielle and me are very close and talk to each other about everything she was the person I came out to. She is always there for me. She is the best sister ever she provides me with a shoulder to cry on when life is just too much for me to handle.  
  
I wish I could return the favor but she denies me and tells me that I don't owe her anything. If it wasn't for her I would have given up on life.  
  
I decided it would be best to go downstairs and see if Blaise my boyfriend would be coming over today. "Harry Blaise, Draco, Hermione, Ron and the wench are here," Harry heard Gabrielle scream.  
  
Harry laughed he knew that the wench was Ginny they could hardly every be in the same room without trying to kill each other.  
  
Harry ran downstairs to see all his friends on the couch and his smiling twin waiting at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Harry what were you doing?"  
  
"Nothing Gabby just thinking. Hey where are Mom and Dad?"  
  
"Oh they went to the store and left you in charge cause you are only two minutes older but I can still kick your but."  
  
Harry laughed and pulled his sister to the couch.  
  
"Hey Gabby where is Mel?"  
  
"Uh. I think in her room. Why?"  
  
"Call her down here."  
  
"MELISSA GET DOWN HERE."  
  
"Gabby you didn't have to yell," said Draco laughing at her antics. "Well she is deaf so I decided that it would be the easiest way to get her down here."  
  
Melissa came running down stairs.  
  
"Gabrielle Marie Potter is absolutely necessary that you yell."  
  
"Don't use that tone with me I am fifteen and you are eleven so don't you dare start with me and Harry wanted you."  
  
Melissa looked like she had been hit in the face.  
  
"Well then what did you want Harry I was on the Internet."  
  
"What were you doing on the Internet?"  
  
"I was checking my email."  
  
"Oh I just wanted to know where you were."  
  
"That's a stupid reason."  
  
Gabrielle just laughed as Melissa ran upstairs.  
  
"So Harry you know that dance that is coming up at school."  
  
"Yeah Blaise." "Do you want to go I mean it would be weird if I went to the dance without my boyfriend."  
  
"Sure Blaise."  
  
"Good and Gabrielle help him choose the clothes cause I know you will not let him out of the house looking bad."  
  
"Thanks. I guess that is a compliment. Sure I will help Harry."  
  
Lily and James Potter came into the house carrying bags from the mall.  
  
Harry looked at the clock to see that four hours since his parent's left.  
  
"Gabrielle I bought you some more black halter tops I had to fight with your father but I got you lot's of cute clothes."  
  
James had a scowl on his face he hated his daughter to be dressed in those kind of clothes.  
  
"Oh come on dad why do you worry so much they are just clothes."  
  
"Yeah well all boys at your age think about is how to get into a girls pants so I will not allow you to wear those clothes with out a jacket over." Gabrielle could see her mom mouthing "Oh yes you will I got some on sale."  
  
Gabrielle began to laugh at the fact that her father never suspected a thing.  
  
"And what are you laughing about Gabrielle Marie Potter?"  
  
"Nothing dad."  
  
"Oh Gabby I got you this cute black dress. It's kind of short and it's black with spaghetti straps and all. So who are you going to the dance with?"  
  
"I don't know Roger Davies asked me but I don't like him at all."  
  
"About that Gabby would you like to go with me?"  
  
Gabrielle smiled. "Sure Draco I would love to."  
  
"Well that's good I would not have my daughter going with Davies son."  
  
"James what is wrong with him."  
  
"He is always flirting with me and I don't like him."  
  
"Listen to her she doesn't like him. Plus Draco is a close friend of Harry's I trust him." Lily looked at her husband and laughed.  
  
"When will you ever grow up James?"  
  
Lily and James left upstairs.  
  
"Well we should leave Harry," said Hermione.  
  
"Yeah," said the others.  
  
"Well in that case by love," said Blaise as he placed a kiss on Harry's cheek.  
  
Harry blushed and waited until everyone left.  
  
"G'night Harry."  
  
"Night Gabby."  
  
Harry walked up to his room and fell asleep with a smile on his face.  
  
Life just couldn't get any better.  
  
A.N So what you think like or not review and tell me. Plus this is a story I wrote to get over my writers block. 


	2. Mall

Chapter 2:

Gabrielle had known for a long time that she fancied Draco. She just wouldn't tell Harry cause he would put a strain on his friendship with Draco.

She was now looking through her clothes to find something to wear. Her and her best friend Star were going shopping cause Gabrielle wanted to get new shoes.

She finally chose dark denim jeans and a black tank top. She knew her father would disapprove but her mom would just make her wear a jacket.

Today Draco would be spending the night with Harry. He always did on weekend not that she minded. She loved playing around with him. Gabrielle was overjoyed when Draco asked her to the dance.

She was jolted out of her thoughts when she heard her mom.

"Gabrielle, Star's here."

"Coming Mum."

Gabrielle grabbed her jacket and ran downstairs. She saw her dad look her up and down (get your mind out of your gutters) to check her clothes.

"Gabrielle Marie Potter you better wear a jacket over that retched shirt."

She slipped on her jacket and zipped it up half way "Is this more to your liking Mr. Potter?"

"Yes. You can go now."

Gabrielle just rolled her eyes and dragged Star out the door.

"Gabby slow down."

"Sorry but he gets on my last nerve. He acts as if I can't take care of myself."

"He's your dad he is supposed to act like that."

"Whatever. But I still hate it."

They climbed in Star's car and took off.

(Potter House)

"James you are to hard on her."

"Well she needs to stay in line. I will have no daughter of mine looking like a common tart."

"If you keep pushing her to extraordinary limits you going to end up pushing her out the door."

(Star and Gabby)

"I like these shoes they go perfect with your dress."

"Gab have you got your dress yet?"

"My mom chose it."

"Why should you complain you look nice in anything."

"Thanks Star, now come on we still haven't got my shoes."

(An hour later)

"So star whom are you going with?"

"Fernando Silva"

"You mean the hot one who tripped in lunch."

"Yes. He was so sweet about it I just had to say yes."

"I don't know about you but I'm tired and Draco's going to the house. So I'm ready to go."

"Oh lover boy's over so you wanna go."

Gabrielle just gave Star that drop-dead look.

"Okay we can go Miss Attitude."

"I always get my way."

On the way home Gabrielle couldn't help but feel anxious. When she got out of the car she practically ran inside.

She got inside and took off her shoes.

"Mum."

"Oh sweetie your home thank god it's getting cold out."

"Yeah I'm just gonna leave my bags in my room and I'll be down for supper."

She plopped all her bags down on her bed and began putting the shoes and clothes away.

She ran downstairs on time to hear the doorbell ring. She beat Melissa to the door.

"Hi Gabby."

"Hey Draco, Harry is in the back yard but dinner's ready."

"Good morning I made it on time to eat your mum's food."

"It's not that good you know."

"I love talking to you Gab but you're in the way of food."

Gabrielle just laughed and moved out of the way.

She closed the door and walked to the kitchen. Her mom had made Spaghetti with chicken broth soup and home made breadsticks. Draco's favorite.

Gabrielle sat down and giggled when she saw the dreamy look on Draco's face as he looked at the food.

Gabrielle loved Draco she really did he was always with them. She couldn't' fight the fact that she was head over heals in love with one of her brothers friends. I mean who wouldn't' fall for him he was sweet, funny, easy to get along with and was the cutest thing she had ever laid her eyes on.

She hated the fact she felt all mushy whenever she thought about him. Or the fact that the way he looked at her made her feel like nothing else mattered

"Gabrielle were you listening to me?"

"Huh?" she blinked. "Sorry dad I zoned out what were you saying."

"I was saying that maybe sometime you would like to spend time with Diggory Jr."

"Eww dad no way. What if he still wets the bed? No way dad I wouldn't spend time with him if you paid me."

Draco, Melissa, Lily and Harry all laughed as James shook his head.

"Gabrielle that is a very rude thing to say."

"You taught me to speak the truth that's what I did."

Draco began to choke. Gabrielle was to forward for her own good.

"Gabrielle you will never learn."

"Sorry dad."

(After dinner)

"Hey Gabby. Can you help me with my Algebra homework?"

"Sure Draco."

"Thanks Gabby."

(Draco's Pov)

As they sat close together Draco couldn't help but notice that Gabrielle smelt of Carmel and green apples. He became intoxicated by it.

(Normal)

They finished their homework.

Gabrielle lay down dreaming about Draco where is Harry's room Draco did the same.

(Well sorry it took long I've been focusing on my other story)

Until next time,

Gabrielle Potter-Malfoy


	3. It's a Date

Chapter 2: It's a date 

Gabrielle woke up and ran to the closet. She searched through all her clothes until she found the perfect outfit.

She took a shower and braided her hair back into pigtails and put on her cacki shorts and army green tank top.

Gabrielle arrived in the kitchen to see everyone eating chocolate chip pancakes with strawberries.

"Morning Sweetie. Want some breakfast?"

"Sure it looks good."

"Here Gab there's a seat next to me."

Gabrielle just walked over and took the seat Next to Draco.

"Sleep well Gab?"

"Yup."

"I like your hair today."

"Thanks. Star did it once and I loved it so she taught me how."

"Hey Gabby, There's a carnival tomorrow and I wanna go but Mom and Dad said I can only go if you and Harry go."

"Sure Mel. I'll go with you."

"Thanks Gabby."

"Hey Draco you busy tomorrow?"

"No I'm not."

"Wanna go to the carnival with us then."

"Yeah. I'd love to."

Melissa, Harry and Lily all shared a secret smile that Gabrielle and Draco were oblivious to.

For the rest of the day everyone stayed inside and talked by the fireplace. Melissa and Lily on one couch. Gabrielle on the recliner. Harry and Blaise on the Lazy boy. Draco on the floor.

Everyone but Harry had fallen asleep.

He watched the flamers dance around the fireplace. He was warm and content in Blaise's arms. He loved him, and admired everything about him. Harry loved to be with Blaise. They were always together. He was happy his parents were okay with him being Gay. Gabby was completely okay with it. She had said could tell cause he never looked at girls.

Blaise began to stir next to him. Blue orbs looked up at him. "What's wrong Harry?"

"Nothing"

"Then why are you not asleep?"

"I was thinking."

"Well sleep now and think later."

Harry just turned around and but his arms around Blaise

"Harry did you notice the way Gabby and Draco look at each other when the other isn't looking."

Harry just laughed. "We all have except dad, He's always in his own world."

"Why's he always with Diggory Senior?"

"He's always been close to him. He once told me that soon our family's would be one."

Blaise just looked puzzled.

"Come on Harry let's go to sleep. Please?" Blaise used his famous Puppy dog eyes.

"Awwww you look so cute." Harry kissed Blaise's nose. "Fine I'll go to sleep."

Harry closed his eyes and fell into a blissful slumber.


	4. James Secret

Chapter 4: James Secret 

(Diggorys Office)

"Now James I've told you many times. My son wants to marry your daughter."

"I also wish for them to be married but we have a few setbacks."

"And those are?"

"Gabrielle is in love with the Young Malfoy and he seems to return the favor."

"Then you must do your best to pry them apart."

"But that would cost my daughter's happiness."

"It can bring you much more money."

"Then my daughter's happiness will have to be set aside."

James rose from his seat, as he got ready to go.

"Don't let your daughter's love life ruin our business."

James nodded and walked out the door.

Could he really do that to his own daughter??

A.n Dun dun dun

Okay hope you liked it. I wrote it during math... ... My dad would kill me if he found out.

Read and Review

All you have to do is press the pretty little button that says "go"

Pwease puppy dog eyes

I need the pick me up


	5. The Carnival

Chapter 5: The Carnival  
  
When Gabrielle woke up she instantly smiled. Today was the day of the Carnival and she had a date with Draco.  
Nervousness overwhelmed her all of a sudden. What if she was to have something on her face, or if she got something stuck in her teeth. She would die of embarassement. This had to be perfect she wanted it to be a date to remember. I'll make sure of it, she thought.  
  
She didn't want to be dressed in what she was going to wear all day. So she pulled on some blue jean shorts and a red tank top. She pulled on her red sketchers. Lastily she grabbed a red scrunchie and picked her hair up into a ponytail.  
She smiled at her reflection. "Thank You Mom. You gave me looks girls would kill for." She cast one last glance to the mirror and went downstairs.  
  
When she got downstairs she walked to the library door and pulled it open. The library was her favorite place in the house. She walked over to her favorite section and ran her fingers up and down the spine of her favorite book.  
  
She jumped in fear when seh felt a hand on her shoulder. "Gabby, Sweetie. That Book will forever be your favorite. You read it when you were 7 and now you won't part with it."  
  
Gabrielle had always loved 'Blood and Chocolate' by Annete Curtis Klause. I recommend it. SOOO GOOD..hehe. anway back to the story  
  
"Well Mommy. I love it because the werewolves facinate me."  
  
"You always remnid me of Vivian. Your attitude is exactly the same as hers."  
  
Gabrielle laughed and relaxed as her mother petted her hair.  
It always calmed her down when she was little. She was closet to her mother. They understood each other.  
  
Lily watched her daughter with a smile on her face. She had grown up into a beautiful young woman. She was smart,  
beautiful, confident, sweet, considerate. She was a heart breaker but she only had eyes for Draco.  
  
"Gabby your sister wanted to talk to you. I just remembered."  
  
"Okay." Gabrielle grabbed the book and took off to find Melissa.  
  
She found Melissa in the garden with a look on her face that meant she was fighting back tears.  
  
"Awww Mel what's wrong?"  
  
"That girl that hates me Told me that I was a waste of time and that no one would ever go out with me."  
  
Gabrielle pulled Melissa to her and hugged her. "You will never be a waste of space. And I'm sure guys would love to go out with you. Your a Potter. People love Potters."  
  
"Thanks Gabby, Your the best sister anyone could ever ask for.  
I'm glad your mine."  
  
Gabrielle smiled and ruffled her sisters hair. "Now go wash your face and put on a smile."  
  
Gabrielle walked into the den and flopped down onto the couch. She closed her eyes and whispered. "I'll just close them for....just...one..second." My WONDERFUL and CUTE friend Charlie Williams sighs dreamily said once when I had fallen asleep outside..lol his joke. Back to the story  
  
When she woke up it was 7:45. She was supposed to be ready by 8:00. She got up and ran upstairs.  
  
She huriddly pulled on her black tanktop and denim jacket.  
She braided her hair back and tied two black ribbons on the bottom. She pulled on her black sketchers and ran downstairs in time to see Draco walk in the door. He looked at her and smiled his heart warming smile. Gabrielle instanly felt herself melt.  
  
"Hey Gabs. Looking Beauitful as always."  
  
Gabrielle had to think of something equall as flattering. "I could say the samething for you Draco. You never cease to amaze me at how good looking you are." That should do it, she thought.  
  
Draco smiled and began chatting away with Melissa about the rides and prizes. She noticed that he got along with her whole family. He was already a part of it. That made it easier to fall in love with him. But she noticed that her father would shoot hateful flances at Draco. She always wondered why but tried to mind her own business.  
  
"Gabby they have your favorite ride at the Carnival."  
  
"They do?"  
  
"Yeah it would be no Carnival without the Ferris Wheel."  
  
She was glad they were going with Draco. He always made her glow with happiness.  
  
"Ready to go Gabby?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I decided that I wanted to drive So we are taking my SUV."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Draco took Gabrielle's hand in his and pulled her out the door.  
She sat in front with Draco and Harry and Melissa sat in the back.  
  
They listened to the radio on the way but Gabrielle wasn't paying attention. She was trying not to blush cause her and Draco were holding hands.  
  
She had never been nervous around guys. But around Draco she was a love sick puppy.  
  
When they got there Draco opened the door for her which caused her to blush more.  
  
She felt stupid blushing and smiling the whole time.  
  
Draco didn't seem to notice he just kept smiling back and squeezing her hand.  
  
When the were finished buying the tickets they headed for the rides.  
  
"Okay Mel what ride you want to go on?" Draco asked.  
  
"All of them!!!"  
  
"Well then. Which one first?"  
  
"That one," she said pointing to ride that spun you around and flipped up and down.  
  
"Are yous ure you can keep your stomach throught that ride?"  
  
Melissa laughed and nodded.  
  
"Okay. Who do you want to go on the ride with?"  
  
Melissa already had a plan that had to take action. So she chose, "Harry."  
  
Draco nodded. "Okay, then me and Gabby will get on the ride together."  
  
"We will?"  
  
"Don't tell me THE Gabrielle Potter is scared?"  
  
"Me scared," Gabrielle laughed. "Never." She pulled Draco onto the ride.  
  
When the ride was over. Melissa,Harry and Draco were all dizzy. Gabrielle wasn't affected by it. She was walking perfectly and still had all her food in her stomach.  
  
"That was the coolest ride," Gabrielle said as they walked to the game section.  
  
Draco started to play the game where you knocked down the bottles and you win a beautiful,big white tiger.  
  
It took Draco 5 try's but he wont the tiger for Gabrielle. "Here you go Gabs."  
  
Gabrielle smiled and hugged Draco. "Thank you, It's the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me."  
  
Draco smiled and hugged Gabrielle back.  
  
"MMM Funnel Cakes. I want one," Gabrielle said walking in their direction.  
  
Draco laughed and followed Gabrielle to the Funnel Cake booth.  
  
When Gabrielle had finished her funnel cake her and Draco got on the Ferris Wheel.  
  
"Gabby."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Would you ever consider being my girlfriend."  
  
"Yeah I would."  
  
"Then, Gabrielle Marie Potter will you be my girlfriend?"  
  
"I would love too."  
  
When the ride was over they decided they wanted to head home.  
  
The reached the front door and Draco leaned over and kissed Gabrielle. When he pulled away he saw her blushing.  
  
"Goodnight Gabby."  
  
"Night Draco," she whispered.  
  
Melissa giggled and Harry stood stuck between anger and happiness.  
  
When Draco left Harry calmed down. "You two sure became closer."  
  
"Yeah we did, That's because he's my boyfriend Now," Gabrielle said with pride. Witht aths he walked inside and went to her room. "Could life get anybetter?"  
  
A.N Okay so for the delay people. I"M SO HAPPY I got this out.  
I took forever typing this....looks at her nails and pouts  
  
Charlie Williams is the person I currently and will FOREVER like. sighs he the best.  
  
Anyway Please Read and Reivew.  
  
Buh-Bye,  
Gabby 


End file.
